Kingdom Hearts Comming
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: In which an adopted Roxas has a larger-than-life 'package' to work with...yeah, that sounds about right. Young!Roxas with All-Female Organization XIII. Kingdom Hearts- various Video Game cross-over Story up for adoption.


Kingdom Hearts Coming

Major Revision!

"What should we do with him, Boss?" The red-head asks.

"Why should we do anything, let him drift." Answers another.

"I wasn't asking you, Vexen." The red-head snaps.

"Come on, Boss, let me keep him." A blonde says, nudging the unconscious body with the toe of her boot.

"Hell no! Who knows what a psycho like you would do with a little kid." The red-head cries, "Boss, if you let me help him, I'll take care of him."

"He was able to survive the darkness despite being so young." Observes Vexen, "Maybe we should keep him; if I dissect him I should be able to learn why."

"But he's so cute." The blonde says. She rolls him onto his back and gasps, "Holy shit, look at that cock! He can't be more than four but his cock is massive." This gets their leader's attention. She walks over to the child, examining him. After a few seconds, she comes to a decision.

"Axel." Their boss says. The redhead girl looks at her. "You will take care of the child. Find a couple others to help you, ones you can trust alone with him." She adds, eyeing the other two.

"Yes boss, thank you." Axel says. With the matter closed, their boss leaves. Axel picks up the naked boy, holding him gently. With a wave of her hand she opens a Corridor of Darkness and steps into the shadows, followed by her companions.

Seven Years Later

"Oh god Roxas, that's right, fuck Mommy! Right there, oh fuck you cock is so huge! Right there, yes, yes, yes!"

Roxas grins down at his surrogate mother, Axel. His is very happy he can make his Mommy feel good. He keeps thrusting his hips, slamming his huge cock into her eager pussy. She smiled up sexily at him, love and lust in her eyes. He could feel the walls of her pussy squeezing around his cock. He smirked as he reached down and pinched one of her nipples, it had the desired effect. Axel gasped loudly as she came.

"Fuck, you know my sensitive spots! That feels so fucking good, pinch my nipple harder, fuck yeah! I'm cumming, ohhhh yesss, I'm cumming! Keep fucking me, don't stop! Fuck yeeeaaahhh!"

The red-head's pussy clamps around her adoptive son's cock as she cums. Her juices exploding around his cock as he fucks her through her orgasm. Her spiky hair frames her lustful face, and her back leaves the bed with the power of her orgasm. As she starts to come down, Roxas slows as well. She gives him a questioning look and he smiles. Using more strength than his body should have, Roxas grabs Axel's hips and twists her around his cock, laying her back down on her stomach, then pulling her onto all fours. He grabs her hips and starts pounding away again, eliciting more moans from her. Roxas's cock seemed to reach even deeper insider her pussy and she can feel the tip of his massive member knocking on the door of her cervix. When he pulls her hair that was it, she arched her back and his head popped through her final barrier. She screamed in orgasm.

"Fuck I can feel you in my womb, it so fucking good! Keep going, don't hold back one fucking inch of your godly cock, son! Fuck it's so long and thick, I can't take it! You're making Mommy cum again! Your fucking huge cock is making Mommy cum! Yes, fuck yessss!"

Axel collapsed with the strength of the orgasm. Her body hit the bed and she just lay there, she didn't have the energy to move. Roxas kept pounding his Mommy's unmoving body, knowing she liked it, however he was very close to cumming himself. After another minute fucking Axel, Roxas started to cum. As usual, he pumped massive amounts of his seed into her womb, quickly filling her. His cock was so thick that not a drop of cum escaped her lips. Because of that, Roxas watched as his Mommy's stomach started to swell with cum. Even as he was cumming, he never stopped thrusting into her. When Axel felt the heat of her son's seed she got a burst of energy, just enough to press back against his cock and cum for the third time. Axel's whole body convulsed under Roxas as she came, shaking the bed. As his orgasm left him, Roxas slowed down. When Axel stopped cumming, Roxas pulled out completely. There was a loud, wet pop as his massive cock withdrew. Axel rolled onto her back and started rubbing her swollen stomach as cum leaked out of her pussy.

"Well, it looks like you two are having fun." A voice says from the door way. Axel looks at the figure and smiles. Despite Axel's initial hesitation, this woman had been like a big sister to Roxas as he grew up. The blonde pushes off the door frame and walks into the room. She is wearing a long sleeve fishnet shirt with black leather that wraps around her chest, covering her small breasts, the fishnet also covers her hands with her thumb and fingers sticking out. Her short legs stick out beneath a short black leather skirt and are also covered with fishnets. She has on black stiletto boots that stop ankle high. As she steps into the room she pulls her hand out of the waist band of her skirt and licks her fingers.

"That was fucking hot." She comments, staring at Roxas's cock. Roxas blushes at her open lust.

"Hello, Larxene. To what do we own the honor." Axel says, sitting up. The Organization is not shy about being naked in front of each other, being all female besides Roxas.

"The boss sent me, your little stud has a mission." She says smiling at Roxas.

"Alright, Roxas, why don't you go to your room and get ready." Axel tells him.

"OK Mommy." He says and waves to them both as he leaves. Axel gets to her feet and starts to dress. She puts on tight red pants, a black, spaghetti-strapped shirt the usually shows off her flat stomach, but is now showing the bulge of Roxas's cum. She pulls on a pair to black combat boots and grabs a pair of slim sunglasses. She starts to put on the black coat they all wear for missions, when Larxene stops her.

"There's no need to wear that, you're not going." She tells Axel.

"What, I always go on Roxas's missions with him." She says, confused.

"Not this time, Xemnas thanks it's time Roxas got to know the other members of the Organization better, combat wise." Larxene tells her. Axel flops down on her bed.

"I knew he was thinking about it, I just thought I had a little more time." She says.

"Oh come on, we all know you just want to keep his magnificent cock to yourself." Larxene says, sitting next to her.

"That's not the only reason!" Axel protests. Larxene dismisses this with a wave. "Anyway, who's going with him?"

"Why, I am of course. Xemnas thought, on his first mission without you, it would be good if Big Sister Larxene went with him." She says with a mischievous smile. Axel starts to protest but just sighs.

"Well that's better than someone like Vexen, I guess. Even so, I'm going to at least see him off." She gets up and leaves her room, followed by Larxene. They walk through the white halls of The Castle That Never Was, heading for the meeting room. When they get there they find Roxas already there, receiving his orders from Xemnas.

"And here is your partner now." She says gesturing to Larxene. Xemnas levels her eyes as Axel, "I trust there is no problem with this." It wasn't a question.

"Nope, everything's okay, boss." Axel says, grinning foolishly, masking her real feelings of nervousness.

"Good, if everything is in order, you two can be on your way." Xemnas says, sweeping out of the room.

"Hey kid, are you ready for your first mission with your big sister?" Larxene asks, ruffling his hair.

"Yup, I'm excited." He says. Then he realizes what he said, "Mommy, I'm sorry...I didn't mean...umm-"

"Its okay, Son. I understand." She assures him. "Just be careful and do everything Larxene tells you. If you're good, I might have a treat for you when you get back." Roxas smiles at Axel and hugs her. When they break apart he head over to where Larxene is waiting. Axel still looks a little uneasy.

"Hey, Red, you really don't have to worry. I promise I won't let anything happen to him, you know." Larxene says, giving Axel a genuine smile. Axel smiles back, a little more at ease. Larxene waves her hand behind her and opens a Corridor of Darkness. With a last glance at his adopted mother, Roxas steps into the shadows.

* * *

The world they arrived in is almost in complete darkness. The only light was a blood red moon hanging in the sky. They landed on a beach and were immediately swarmed by Heartless. Larxene's knives appeared in her hands and she dove into the crowd, laughing madly with lightning surrounding her. Roxas caught on quick and summoned his Keyblade, following in her wake, destroying the ones that tried to sneak up behind her with blade and magic. Soon the initial wave of enemies was defeated, red crystal hearts drifting into the sky. Larxene wiped a little sweat off her brow as Roxas cast a small healing spell on her, just in case.

"Well that takes care of the bulk of the Heartless, ready to go hunting?" Larxene asks with a smile.

"Yup, let's go Sis." He smiles back. They head off around the beach, mopping up stray Heartless. When the beach is clear, they turn their attention to the massive dome of rock in the middle of the island. They easily find the entrance but it's blocked by a solid black wall of darkness.

"You're up, kid." Larxene says, gesturing to the door. Roxas nods and points his Keyblade at the darkness. A slim beam of light streaks out of the tip, striking the middle of the door and the light starts to overtake the darkness. Soon the way is clear. They step into the cave to find a tunnel snaking deeper into the rock. Larxene lets Roxas take the lead, killing the minor Heartless along the way. Soon they reach a large cave; they can feel darkness pulsing inside, though it looks empty. Carefully they step inside, finding the cave empty. Suddenly Larxene looks up.

"Roxas, above us!" She yells, grapping the back of his coat and pulling him to the wall. It was just in time too, as a massive black spider lands with an earthshaking thud in the middle of the cave.

"Thanks, Sis. How did you know it was there?" He asks quickly.

"Never forget to look up. As your Mom would say, got it memorized?" She says with a laugh. Then her face goes serious. "We might have to be a little careful with this one, kid. He looks like a toughie."

"We can take him!" Roxas says confidently, brandishing his Keyblade in a reverse grip. Larxene laughs again, her eyes alight. They share a quick glance and charge the Heartless. When they are in range, the Heartless swipes at them with a large, hairy leg. Roxas ducks under it and Larxene jumps over it. Roxas brings his Keyblade up as he stands, smashing the spider under the jaw with it hilt. At the same time, Larxene flings three crackling knives at its face, destroying three of its eight eyes and giving it a powerful jolt. While it's stunned Roxas makes another attack, severing one of its legs in a flash. The Heartless roars in as the two Nobodies fall back to regroup.

"I've got an idea." Roxas says. After a quick conversation, Larxene nods. Just as the spider recovers they get ready. Before the Heartless readies an attack, Roxas sends his Keyblade spinning toward its face. As it blocks the attack, he cups his hands and Larxene puts a foot in them. Using his naturally enhanced strength, he throws Larxene toward the monster. She back flips gracefully over it, hurling a dozen knives into its back. Roxas raises one hand.

"Thundaga!" He calls, quickly bringing his hand down. A massive bolt of lightning crackles around the roof of the cave, homes in on the knives and slams into the spider with an earsplitting boom, shaking the cave. With a howl, the spider collapse to the ground and rolls onto its back, where its legs curl up. A hint of scorched flesh reaches Roxas's nose as the monster collapse into shreds of darkness. As it fades, a large crystal heart emerges from the darkness and floats out of the cave. Roxas feels a hand clasp him on the shoulder.

"Nice job, kid. That was one massive spell." She says with a grim. "But I think we should get out of here, I don't think the cave liked your magic." It was then that Roxas noticed chunks of rock falling from the ceiling. Larxene grabs his hand and pulls him along as they flee the cave. They are safely on the beach when a huge thud shakes the small island and part of the dome collapses. With the job done, they can start to relax. They sit on the beach and watch the red-tinged water lap the shore. Larxene pulls her black coat over her head, letting the salty breeze cool off her slim body. Roxas only unzips his halfway, revealing a bare chest.

"You know you can take that off, right? We're done with the mission." Larxene says, giving him a sideways glance. Roxas shakes his head.

"I didn't have much time to get ready, I only threw this on." He says, blushing a little. Larxene couldn't believe her luck.

"But it's so hot, especially after fighting in that stuffy cave. In fact, I think I'm going to take a dip." She says, pulling her boots off and standing up. Without another word she starts undressing. Roxas can't help but watch as she does so. She pulls her fishnet shirt over her head and tosses it onto the sand. Next goes her skirt and fishnet stocking, she makes sure Roxas gets an eye full as she bends over to remove them, shaking her tight little ass in his face. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a sexy smirk, making him blush deeper. She stands up and struts over to him. She grabs his arm and pulls him to his feet.

"Come on, I'm sure the water feels amazing." She says. She finishes unzipping his coat, marveling at the size of his cock as she does. She doesn't, however, and just pulls him into the water. Although it's the middle of the night, the water is still warm, there perfect temperature. They swim around for a while, until Larxene gets board with just swimming. When Roxas is underwater, Larxene sneaks up behind him. When he surfaces she jumps him wrapping her arms around his waist, trapping him against her soft body. Roxas can feel her hard nipples pressing into his back, making his face heat up again. When her hands slide lower, brushing against his cock, he starts to sputter.

"S-sis, w-what are you doing?" He stutters.

"Relax, kid. After fighting that Heartless, I think we could both use some release." She says, breathing heavily in his ear, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

"B-but, Mommy s-said that-," Roxas starts, but gasps when Larxene wraps her slim fingers around his slowly hardening cock.

"Don't worry about Axel; she's had you to herself long enough." Larxene says, her voice becoming husky as the sight of Roxas's cock growing in her hands. She starts stroking him faster. Roxas lets out a sigh and pushes his cock into her hand. She decides to heat things up, pulling him into shallower water and dropping to her knees. This time she wraps both hands around his cock, although her small fingers can't reach all the way around it. She brings the massive cock to her mouth and opens as wide as she can. It barely wide enough to fit the tip inside, but she manages it. She pushes her head closer to his body, then pulls away. Again, she pushes her mouth onto his cock, this time a little further. She keeps doing this, slowly coating his cock in saliva, making it easier for her to take him. Roxas just stands there, watching the woman he thinks of as his sister slowly envelops his cock in her warm mouth.

"S-sis that f-feels really good." Roxas gasps. Larxene tries to smile but her lips are stretched to the limit around his cock. She has succeeded in taking ten of his twelve inches into her mouth and can feel it slide down her throat. She starts humming in pleasure, the feeling of a cock deep in her throat making her pussy drip. When Larxene starts humming, Roxas gasps and grabs the back of her head. Remembering what his Mommy taught him, he pushes his cock deeper into Larxene's throat until her face is pressed against his body.

"Oh, Sis, i-it coming. W-what should I d-do?" He starts to pull out of her mouth. Larxene quickly wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him back into her. Roxas takes the hint and keeps fucking Larxene's mouth with his massive cock. After a few more thrusts he starts to cum directly down her throat, a huge amount of his seed filling her belly. Larxene can only kneel there as she feels her stomach pumped with hot cum. A sudden orgasmic wave hits her and, although she screams in pleasure, it's muffled by the huge cock in her throat. Her hands drop and her eyes glaze over in pleasure; she can feel her stomach expanding with the huge amount of cum. Just before she passes out from loss of air, Roxas pulls out, covering Larxene's face and chest with the last of his seed. Her breaths in with a gasp and starts moaning as she rubs his cum into her tits and pinching her nipples.

"Oh Roxas, that was amazing. Do you know what comes next?" She says, almost purring with excitement.

"Y-yeah, but are you sure we should be doing this, Sis?" He asks.

"Relax, it feels really good, right?" She asks him. He nods. "Okay then, if it feels good, what's wrong with doing it?"

"Nothing, I guess." He answers.

"Okay then, let's stop talking and start fucking." She says, noticing that, even now, Roxas at the word "fucking." She leads him to shallower water, only a couple of inches, and gets on her hands and knees. "Okay, kid, I want you to put your giant cock into my pussy. It's so excited that it's drooling." Roxas looked at her pussy and saw she was right, now that they weren't in the deeper water, he could see pussy was literally dripping in anticipation. He stepped up behind her and, still a little hesitant, presses the head of his cock against her soaked lips. With a small thrust, the tip popped into her slit.

"Oh Roxas, unh, that it, ahh, right there! Don't stop, keep, fuck, pushing into my pussy, I want it, I need it, so, ohh, fucking bad!"

Egged on by her urgings, Roxas pushes deeper, stretching her walls and filling her tight pussy with his monster. She screamed in pleasure as Roxas started to fuck her. He slowly but surely built up speed, drilling more and more of his cock into her eager hole. Larxene was so wet that Roxas was able to easily fuck her, juices dripping into the water under them.

"Roxas, grab by breasts! Pinch my nipples as hard as you can!"

Following Larxene instructions, he leans forward and grabs her small tits. After kneading them a little, he pinches her hard nipples as hard as he can. Larxene throws back her head and screams as she cums. Her back arches and she presses herself against the massive cock fucking her. Roxas lets out a little moan as Larxene's pussy pulses around his cock. He never slows down his thrusts, his Mommy taught him to keep fucking even when she cums and he learned well. He grabbed Larxene's hips with both hands and really starts plowing her cunt, wet slapping sounds echoing around the empty beach. Just as Larxene starts to come down, another orgasmic bolt shoots through her body.

"Fuck yeah, kid! Keep fucking my cunt! Motherfucker it's so fucking huge! Oh god, I'm still fucking cumming, I can't stop cumming! Yes, yes yesss!"

Larxene collapse into the water, unable to hold herself up as her orgasms rip through her. Roxas wraps his arms around her chest, pulls her small body against his and moves them onto dry sand. With some maneuvering, he lays Larxene on her back and continues fucking her. Her body is thrashing in pleasure, her hands digging into the sand under her as orgasm after orgasm washes over her. Roxas watches Larxene's eyes glaze over, her mind swamped lust. Roxas can feel his own orgasm finally building in his balls and, with a final thrust, starts cumming. Larxene cums to as she feels hot seed filling her pussy.

"Oh god Roxas, your cum is so fucking hot! It's filling my tight cunt so much, I can feel it stretching! Fuck yesss, fill me with your fucking seed! God damn I can't stop fucking cumming! Fuck it's too much, ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh, yessss!"

Larxene's pussy milks Roxas cock of every drop of cum. As he continues filling her, Larxene's belly expands even more, growing until it blocks her view of Roxas's cock.

"Hurry, pull out, cover my tits with your amazing cum! It's so fucking thick and hot, I love the feeling of being covered in cum!"

Roxas obeys , pulling his huge cock out with a loud sucking sound and aiming it at her tits. He shoots the last of his cum onto her creamy tits, covering them in seed. Even as he sprays her, Larxene starts rubbing his cum into her swollen stomach and scoping up globs and swallowing, savoring the salty flavor. When Roxas finally stops cumming, Larxene is coated in a layer of hot cum, still moaning with the aftereffects of her orgasms. As the lust leaves Roxas, he starts blushing deeply again at what he did to his Big Sis. When she has recovered a bit, Larxene sits up then slowly stands. She moans again as she feels cum start to pour out of her pussy, running down her thighs.

"God kid, that was fucking amazing!" She exclaims. "I guess I should wash off before we leave, huh?" She walks deeper into the water and washes off Roxas's cum. When she emerges, her body glistening in the red moonlight, Roxas hands her her cloths and she puts them on as well as her coat. Roxas zips up his coat.

"Well kid, how did you like your first mission with your Big Sis?" Larxene asks.

"It was f-fun." He replies, blushing. Larxene just laughs.

"Let's get you home to your Mom, she will want to know how it went." With that, Larxene opens a Corridor of Darkness and they head back to The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi, everyone. This chapter went through a major revision, half of it was rewritten, to better coincide with the requester's wishes. Credit for this idea still goes to Bighead98, thanks man! I really enjoyed writing this, it's the first time I have done anything with Kingdom Hearts. For the next chapter, for those of you who know Tales of Graces f, you're in for a treat! That's all I have to say, except, of course, please review and as always,

Happy Fapping!


End file.
